The Justice Legion
T ....jpg|''F!regirl'', the human shapeshifter. (Leader)|link=Firegirl VexDodge.jpg|''Vex Hiveu'', the hellhound. ;;.jpg|''Wakiya A.K.A. Aquila'', the thunder-bird/eagle.|link=Thunderbird Wakį́yą he F!re Clan is currently open now... The base is Hill5. We are a neutral clan, and only attack if you hurt us first. Our job is to punish bullies and killers for what they do, and defend innocents. We currently have 15 members. Feel free if you would like to join. ''' Leader ''Harmony Aka £nderblaze, or F!regirl: Is the leader and founder of F!re Clan. Has the power of all elements but usually uses fire. Can teleport and is also a shapeshifter. She has a pet kitten name Blanchè. '' ''Senior Warriors'' ''Vex Hiveu Aka Armin Arlert or Kage: Is a frickin' hellhound. >:3'' ''NightShade Aka Fire Guardian,Autumn: Autumn is a Aura/Thunder Pheonix Mixed with a Fire Berserker Wolf and is a Sorcerer, she can shapeshift into anything and is a elemtist (Someone who is born with every element in their control)... She Is Also The Mysterious Spirit Of The Forests, Known as a Legendary Warrior of the Makkans and the Saviour of the Elves of the East...She has also conquered many clans in her past years, NightShades Companions Are Memphis The Black Pegasus,Aurora The Aura Tiger and Alduin the Dragon who is the devourer of worlds...She can conjure creatures and send her enemies in the portals of oblivion. Memphis grew up with her in her childhood, The pegasus was a gift from Autumns father the Flaming Wrath god Zephir which was gifted to her at birth, Alduin become her Guardian who was sent from the depths of the Death Dimension, Aurora was Nightshades Childhood friend, She Defends her In Battle. Shade has yet one more Unknown quest to complete once she Arises from her deep slumber.....Await....This beast will be Re-Born into this world of wonders... A new revelation...'' '____________'________________________________________________________________________________ ''Fire: (Please watch out for Night.... She might be planning something)'' 'Nightshade: I Will Be Hanging Out In The Wiki For a While.... (Currently In Combat Training) What Makes You Think I Am Planning Something...? Or is it that you do not trust me...So much written on my character Description x3 Check Out Sacha's Page xD I edited it xD ' _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Relana: Not seen for some time...'' ''Music: Not seen for long either...'' ''Cynthia: ...'' ''Brokenpaw: Broken is a pure white she-cat witha long tail, abnormally long claws, and a notch in her right ear. She has a scar along her back that winds around her stomach and a lame paw on her left leg. When angry or scared, she turns into a... demon thing...'' ''Harlem: ...'' ''Jack Frost: ...'' ''White wolf: ...'' ''Bella: ...'' ''Emma: ...'' ''Lilyana (wolf): ...'' ''Aquila (A.K.A. Wakiya Thunderbird): ...'' ''♥Rose♥: Recently joined...'' ''(Please put your name above if you would like to join.)'' _________________________________________________________ Deputy Vex Hiveu: duties: protect all clan members and defend the clan base. Must take care of the clan until leader returns. ___________________________________________________ '''Code Members cannot trust anyone who is friends with one of their enemies. Members cannot be senior warriors unless they are well-trained. Members are not allowed to kill other people for no good reason. Members must not hesitate to defend the clan base. Members are not allowed to join other clans without the leader's permission. A deputy cannot be chosen unless they have mentored at least one apprentice, or if they are senior warriors. Members cannot tresspass on another clan territory unless they have an alliance with that clan. 'Alliances' The Diamond Legion. The River clan. The Shadow Clan . Category:Clan Category:Clans